


Nurse

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, D/s, M/M, Riding, Role Reversal, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy and his Master try a little role reversal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse

"And just what are you planning to do to me, puppy?" he asks, grinning up at me from the bed.  
I pause, running a hand along his chest. "I dunno yet. Tying you up is really more for your safety."  
He laughs, gesturing for me to come closer and I do, burrowing up against his hand. "Silly thing," he murmurs, stroking my hair. "Well, I suppose I'm at your mercy now."  
"Yep!" I grin at him, moving out of his range and down by his feet.  
He cranes his neck, watching me. "Puppy...."  
I hum, starting to gently lap at his feet, gliding my tongue along his toes and he lets out a gasp.  
I lift my head, still grinning and nuzzle at his thigh, his cock already hard.  
"Someone's eager, I see," I say against his skin, relishing how he twitches against me.  
"Oh yes," he gasps out, arching his hips up desperately.  
A small amused noise comes out of my mouth as I pin his hips down, slowly agonizingly licking his hard cock.  
"Mmm, Sir, you taste so good," I mumble against him, swirling my tongue around the shaft.  
And he lets out a noise, gasping and groaning. "Puppy, please..."  
I snicker, still licking at his shaft before pulling off and burying my face against his thigh, nuzzling against the wiry hairs. Moving up towards his chest, I keep licking, enjoying the taste of him.  
He whimpers, squirming against his bonds.  
Another hum and I fit the tip in my mouth, idly sucking on it before pulling off and he lets out a low moan.  
"Enjoying the teasing, Sir?"  
"N-not really, puppy."  
"Want me to stop?"  
"N-no," he gasps out, blindly reaching for me despite the restraints. I press against him, his cheeks flush and a few beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.  
I keep moving up, dipping my tongue into his bellybutton and slurping at the soft skin. He groans again, squirming against his bonds.  
"Oh puppy, that tickles."  
"Good," I answer, sliding back down to his hard dripping cock and taking the tip in my mouth. I suck on his hard length eagerly and he moans loudly. "Does that tickle?" I mumble around him, grinning.  
He laughs, rubbing my leg with a bound foot. "No, that doesn't tickle. I want more of that feeling."  
I pull back. "Gee, you do huh?  
"I guess I could give you more of that." With that said I plunge down on his hard cock, letting the head hit the back of my throat and I swallow, drool running down and soaking the sheets.  
"Yes yes yes, good boy such a good boy," he babbles as I continue sucking him before pulling off again, his cock shiny with spit.  
He cranes his neck up. "Whatcha doing, puppy?"  
"Gonna borrow your cock," I answer, sliding a lubed-up finger into my hole  
and heading closer to his cock, straddling him and slowly sliding down onto him.  
"Oh-" His voice devolves into a moan as I fill myself up with his hard cock.  
I grin at him from my perch and lean forward a little to press a kiss to his chest. Moving back and forth, I let out a moan of my own, the friction driving me mad. His hips try to buck against me, finally shuddering and grunting as my ass fills with hot come and I slide off slowly.  
I crawl over to him and straddle his chest, running my fingertips around his nipples. He swats my hands away. "Ah ah puppy. Not there."  
I hum contentedly. "Sorry Sir. Is this better?" I ask, dipping my fingers against my wet dripping slit and smearing it on his lips. He sucks my fingers into his mouth, suckling on them with a grin on his face and I shiver, gushing against his chest. I slide off, falling against the sheets and scrabbling towards his wrists. "Let me untie you, Sir."


End file.
